


Waiting Up

by DesertVixen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Levy waits up...





	Waiting Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lapis_Paladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis_Paladin/gifts).



Gajeel closed the door as quietly as possible, knowing what he was going to find waiting for him.

He wasn’t wrong. Levy, asleep on the bed, delicate hand resting on an open book.

He’d told her not wait up – as usual.

She’d ignored him – as usual.

He lifted her hand to slide the book out, putting a stray headband in to mark her place. She sighed, opened her eyes, gave him a sleepy smile.

“You’re home,” she said softly. “I missed you.”

He lay down beside her, stroked a hand over her back. “Go back to sleep.”

“Not tired now…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed a little piece of Gale fluff!


End file.
